


Csi one shots

by MaddieVanity



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieVanity/pseuds/MaddieVanity





	1. Buried alive Nick Stokes

I stared at Nick on the monitor reading his lips. I had tears running down my eyes the air in my lungs burned with every breath I took. 

"Y/n...I know we only knew each other for a few months...I should have told you sooner...You're beautiful,Smart, amazing. If I was man of enough I would've made my move already. Hell If i get out of this alive I would...but if i die...I care about you." I turned away only Grissom and I knew what he was saying it killed me inside. "We need to find him" I whispered.

It felt like ages searching for him but we found him. I stood back listening to Gil calm him. I was in my own horrified daze but Sara snapped me back to reality. "Grab the rope Y/n!" I did just that. We all pulled as the dirt fell on him he hit the ground hard. I screamed and dropped the rope. "Nicky!" Immediately by his side i carefully turned him over and held his dirt covered face. "Stay with us Nick. We're going to get you to the hospital...we're here.. I'm here." I kissed his forehead softly. The paramedics came to his aide and I was shoved as side. I let out a muffled cry and covered my face. Greg and Warrick helped me up. Greg wrapped his arms around me. "He's okay now. He's safe" I felt shivers down my spine. 

Catherine and Warrick got into the ambulance with Nick. Brass stopped me from getting in. "Y/n..I'm going to drive you there." I held my breath and glance at the doors of the ambulance. "Alright..thanks Jim.."

The agony of waiting hurt more each second. I sat in the waiting room with the rest of the team. A Doctor came out and smiled. "Nick Stokes?" We all stood. "He's asking for an Y/n?.." I was frozen. Sara pushed me forward. "Go sweetie." I nodded following the doctor.

He looked like an absolute mess. He smiled at me when he saw me. "Hey...I just wanted to talk to you for a second I.." I cut him off I grabbed his face softly and kissed him. It lasted for what felt like minutes. When I pulled away I glared at him. "If you EVER hold a gun up to yourself again. I will do the honors of killing you myself." I said we both got silent. "Nick.. I love you...I thought I lost you...I..I..just." He leaned up and kissed me again. "Thank You for being here for me. I love you too." 


	2. Embarrassed Greg Sanders

Whenever Greg got around her. He would freeze up. His thoughts and heart raced. His knees got weak and palms sweaty. But for her She would embarrass herself. Drop something. Say something. Bump into someelse. The whole team saw it and it was time to get these two love birds together. 

"Hey..L/n. Can you bring this DNA evidence to Greg please." Nick smiled. Y/n's eyes widen and a blush formed on her face. "Y-yeah...I um was heading that way anyway." Letting out a nervous chuckle she grabbed the evidence and walked towards the room. Her heart raced when she spotted Greg. Oh damn did she love nerdy awkward guys. Greg was in her eyes the most Adorable and handsome guy in the lab. She idolize his work ethic and just his over all talent. Realizing she was just staring at him she quickly blinked and walked in. 

"Hey Greg." Y/n says. Greg's head shot up and a goofy smile plastered itself across the mans face. He racks his brain for something to say. "Uh..H-Hey there Beauty" he says trying to lean against the table. A cup of pens scatters across the table. Y/n giggled and blushed. Greg frantically tried to regather the pens. The room got silent. Y/n stared at him nervously forgetting about the evidence in her hands. "Uhm. So whatcha got there." He asked. The girls eyes went wide and she fumblely pushed the evidence at him. "Blood samples from the lastest scene. Nick wants them processed to see if they will appear in Codis." Greg nodded and put the evidence aside. They stared at each other for a minute. "So" they both say together before awkward laughing. "You're really beautiful.." Greg said before covering his mouth. "So are you." Y/n says. "Well I mean you're really attractive...wait I ...I'm sorry I should probably leave." Y/n backs up slowly. This was Greg's chance to make his move. He goes to towards her Grabs her arm and swoops in for a kiss. But they both stumble. Greg falls forward Y/n falls back. They hit the ground hard wacking their heads together. "Ow!..Y/n are you okay? I'm so sorry I...damn just I.."

"Its okay..I...erm Uh." Both CSI's were speechless. Greg took a deep breath and went for the kiss again. "Ehem?" Greg froze and turned his head. Sara and Grissom were in the door way. "Are we interrupting something?" Gil said. Greg freaked and stood up. "No sir...We just..uh fell...Nothing...I.."

Sara laughed. "Sure".They both walked off. Frustrated Y/n stood up and grabbed the man by his collar. "I am tired of being embarrassed." She said before pressing her lips against his. Gregs eyes widen but he smiled into ths kiss and returned it.


	3. Kidnapped Ryan Wolf x Original Character. Part one

I was the first on the scene. I squatted nexted to the victim and pulled out my recorder. "This is Dr. Alix Keller. I am the M.E  on the scene. The date is Monday August 15th. 8.45 am.  Victim is female, Caucasian, late 20's early 30's. -checks ID- Maria Marxs of Fort Lauderdale, Fl, Age. 31.  Victim has Auburn hair and blue eyes. Liver temp is 88.1 degrees. Estimated time of death would be between 1 and 2 am. There are ligature marks around the neck and arms. It appears that the that victim was stranglated. I will not now untill I get the body back to the lab for the pilimarity examination." I clicked off my tape and stood up. I looked around at the crime scene. I held my recorder to my mouth. "Evidence shows this is not the original crime. Position of the body and tire threads prove that this is a body dump. I am going to follow the tire threads and seaech for any visble evidence." I walked down thw dirt road. Leaving the body with the head officer. I got a good distance. I was absobed in the evidence that I didn't notice the man behind me. Everything went black.

 

Horatio stood around the crime scene. A concern look on his face. "Officer Barkcuwits where is Alix?" He asked taking off his glasses. Ryan looked up concerned about hia girlfriends dissapearnce. "Last I saw she was following the evidence due east." The officer said. Ryan rose his eyebrow. "She would've been back by now. She hates leaving bodies unattended." He said. Worry settled in as he looked at H. "Something bad has happened to her." H glanced down then at Wolfe slowly putting on his glasses. "Guess it's all hands on deck for this one" before walking off.

I woke up in a dark room; It smelt like rotting death. The little lights were flickering and tiny flies were circling around it. The walls were made out of some sort of painted cement and the was a metalic door on the other side of the room. I slowly stood and ran for the door. Grasping at the handle I twisted and yanked it. Nothing. It must be bolted from the other side. I let go of the door ans examined the room. The was a vent on the ceiling; to high for me to reach. No windows, no air. I felt my lungs constrict.

I am going to die here.


	4. Kidnapped part two Ryan Wolfe.

I heard the door open and shut quickly. Before me stood a muscular man. It was hard to make the details of his face in the dim lighting. I could see the sadist smile on his face as he peered at me through his dark eyes. "Well hello beauty." His voice was almost demonic, shivers went down my spine as he stepped towards me. "What kitten? Not going to say hello to your master." I shook my head backing against the cemented wall of my prison. "I SAID SAY HELLO TO YOUR MASTER." He bellowed at me. I let out what sounded like a squeek holding my hands infront of my face. The man charged at me, his fist rose up and came down against my head. Repetitively. I felt dizzy my head split open from the punches, warm blood drizzled down my face. "GREET YOUR MASTER KITTEN." He yelled into my ear. "H-hello.." I managed. He smiled grapping me by my shirt he pulled me up. I looked at his face. It was burned, rough patches of skin. A demon reincarnated. "Next time you obey me or you'll end up like the last kitty cat. Understood." I nodded. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." "Y..ye..es" I choked out. My own blood from my head getting into my mouth. He smiled holding me close he begun kissing my neck and bitting it. "Do I turn you on beauty." I tears rolled down my face the world is spinning. Next thing I knew my body was thrown across the room. I hit the floor feeling my bones crack followd by imense pain. I choked in blood and started caughting. My eye sight went black yet I was still concious. All air in my body let out when I felt the blow to my stomach. "I'll be back beauty. I'm going to find you a friend." With that the door opened, instantly slamming shut. Isolation, hopelessness and fear over came my heart and mind as I fell into the darkness. 

Ryan examined the evidence back at the lab. He was focus and determined to find Alix. They've been together for almost a year now. They even begun talking about getting married; starting a family. She moved from being a CSI to becoming an Medical Examiner so she could stay in the lab more. It was safer for when she decides to try for a baby. If Ryan loses her..He sighed. He had to focus. "Ryan! There's been another abduction. But thid one was caught on tape. We got a Bolo on the guys car and a name. We're going to find Alix." "Really?" He said he saw the hesitation in Nats eyes. "We're going to find her alive." Ryan nodded. 


	5. Ryan x OC final Chapter.

They got a hit. Julian Boles convict rapist and murderer who escaped five days ago from Miami Dade Correction Facility. He was Schizophrenic and Clinically diagnosed as a Psychopath with psychosis. His signature was strangling women then raping their dead bodies. 

I reawoke but I couldn't move. My years in the medical field taught me with wounds and fractures of this type of nature. I won't survive without medical attention immediately. I've lost alot of blood I can feel it around me. My eyes were hazey. I fell in snd out of consciousness. To make matters worse he was there. I felt him drag me. He chuckled. "Lets leash you up Kitty." He begun wrapping a rope around my neck. He straddled my mangled body. "Don't worry baby. I won't ride you until youre dead. I love feeling the warmth leave your body. And My My don't you have the perfect body all warm. I will fuck your dead body raw." I felt the rope get tighter. He grinded himself against me as he pulled the rope tighter. The tigher the rope the harder he got. I was ready to give up. Ready to die when the door bursts open. Ryan stood there gun and flashlight rose. He looked angry. Black spots spotted my eyes as I grasped at the rope. Adrenaline race through my body I found ths strength the kick the man in his area. He losened the rope and yelled. Ryan fired his gun hitting Julian in the head killing him. The blood sprayed over my body. The rope fell from my neck. I cried and took in as much air as possible before falling unconscious again.

 

48 hrs later

I woke up in the hospital. Gauge and casts were all around mt body. The mental images were still there. "Hey..." I glance over and saw a disheveled Ryan. "Ryan.." "You're safe. I'm here. I love you Alix." "He's gone right..please tell me He's gone." Ryan nodded. "No one will ever hurt you again Alix" "Thank you."


	6. Come back to life. Nick Stokes x Reader.

Nick's hand rested againt Y/n's face. She was unconscious and on life support. There was a shoot out. 4 officers dead 3 critical 3 injured and 1 CSI caught in cross fire. That CSI was Y/n L/n. Nick almost died going in after her. She was his life after everything they been through he couldn't lose her now. He held the ring in his hands. He was going to propose to her before they left to San Deigo together. He wanted one last bout of excitement to tell the team before his departure. But here he was watching the girl he's been with cling onto life. "Y/n Will you marry me." He whispered slipping the ring onto her hand. Greg and Sara walked in watching the man. They needed him for a case. "Nick...We need you. She will be alright. Please." Sara said resting a hand on his shoulder. Nick nodded leaning down placing a kiss on the unconscious women. "I love you. I always will." 

The theory is while unconscious you are still aware of the auditory sounds around you. Y/n was aware. She couldn't breathe, move or open her eyes but she sure can feel and hear. Machines beeps and soft voices. Her heart heavy agony and pain filled her up. Her heart started to race. Her body felt weird like it was convulsing. Her mind entering darkmess. 

"WE'RE LOSING HER. GET THE DEFIBRILLATOR." The doctor yelled. Nick had left his jacket in Y/ns room. Walking back he heard the commotion. His heart dropped. "CLEAR" "STILL NO HEART BEAT." "ONE MORE TIME" "CLEAR" ...."Call it.." Nick didn't realize he was crying but he was. "NO DON'T LET HER DIE. THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING." He Bellowed pushing past thw doctors. He started to perform cpr on her; One doctor went to grab but stopped. Beep Beep. It was slow but it was enough. It got faster and more steady. Coughing noises pulled everyone out of shock. "SHES COME THROUGH" The doctors shoved Nick out the way surrounding Y/n. Her eyes were widen open searching the room for a sign of what happened. They rested onto Nick. "Nicky.." Just his name brought joy to him. "Hey love...Uh missed me." "I ...I was dead...I saw you...I saw the doctors... Then I was being pulled back."

I couldn't explain what I saw...but it whatever it was brought me back to life.


	7. Pregnant Greg Sanders x Reader.

I woke up next to Greg; he looked like he was sound asleep. I glanced at the clock 5:46 pm. I sighed leaning against the naked man against. "Babe...It's time to wake up." I smiled kissing his neck and chin. He moans, wrapping his arms around my body. "What time is it." "5:47.." His eyes peaked opened. "We have  about 20 minutes..Wanna finishs what we started last night?" I chuckled and straddled him. I kissed his chest, neck, chin and lips. "Only if it is as amazing as then." 

 

**4 weeks later.**

I woke up; rushing to the bathroom with the urge to vomit. My eyes water as I chucked up my meal from the night before. "Fuck.." I muttered holding my stomach. "Y/n are you alright?" Greg Yawned walking into the bathroom. "Yeah Babe.. Just I think I got food poisoning." "Do you want to stay home from work? I can call D.B and.." "No..No I'm fine I promise." I stood up and hugged Greg. "I love you so much." He smiled tenderly kissing my head. "I love you too baby girl." 

I walked into the lab smiling at Sara. "Hey there" I said. She looked at me noticing my discomfort. "Are you okay? You look tired Y/n." I frowned. My body ached and my head hurt so much. "I think I may be pregnant.." I said quietly. "Oh My God...Really that's amazing!! Does Greg know?" My eyes widen. I looked around making sure no one heard. "SSSSSHHH I'm not sure...and No. I love him but we've only been together for what 5 months maybe. What if he isn't ready..." "Relax Greg would be excited." I smiled and nodded. "Yeah.." 

Me and Greg walked onto the scene cameras at the ready. D.B sent us to photogragh the back of the house and to collect evidence. "Hey..Greg." I calmly said taking pictures. "Yeah Babe." "Do you ever want kids? Like with me?.." He froze slighltly turning to me. "We've only been together 5 months." I frowned feeling my stomach churn uneasily. "Yeah..but we practically live together...I haven't been to my apartment in a two weeks. I moved most of my stuff to yours..I was just thinking..you know never mind." I turned away. Obviously if I am pregnant he doesn't want it. "Are you okay...You know we can talk about this." "No...I'm fine...I." Someone opened the back door. "OI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE." The man said pointing a gun at Me. Greg dropped his camera and reached for his gun. "BOY I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SHOOT THIS BITCH IF YOU TOUCH THAT GUN." 

"I am CSI L/n That is my partner CSI Sanders We're only here because there has been a murder and.." "So Y'all Cops. Wells heres some news maybe I killed that bitch out there now I'm gonna kill you." My eyes widen. I moved my hand towards my gun So did Greg but the man already fired shooting me in the thigh. Greg fired is weapon hitting the man in the shoulder. The man stood standing. He aimed his weapon at Gregs head. Being on the ground I grabbed Gregs leg tripping him so he wouldnt get shot Not a smart move but the best move. The man reaimed the gun at me. Shooting me in the shoulder twice. Finally he aimed for my head. Distracted by trying to kill me. Greg tackled the man. Brass and a few other officers came running in. "WE NEED A PARAMEDIC IN HERE." Jim yelled. The officers restrained the suspect. Greg rushed to my side. "Babe are you okay...You're bleeding alot. Look at me." "SON OF A BITCH" I screamed. "I'm okay.. I can't move my leg or arm" i spoke gritting my teeth. 

 

Greg stayed behind to give his statement to police while I was being rushed to the hospital.

After surgery the doctor walked in. "Welp Ms. L/n.. You will be on crutches and bed rest for quiet a while but I don't recommend returning to work because You are with child." 

Greg dropped the coffee in his hand at the words of the doctor. The doctor turn shocked yet smiled. "I'll send someone to clean this up. "

"Y-you're...Is this why...Oh shit." "Look Greg if you don't want it...I'll...I..." I couldn't say it..I am 30 years old ...who knows if I'll ever be able too again. 

"No..I want it...Him..her.. who ever they are I want it....I'm going to be a father....Damn...I...DAMN" I smiled a his little panic attack. This is where our future starts 


End file.
